Land of Ice
by bionicle-girl
Summary: The Toa Metru are sent to a land of ice and Tundra where demons struggle to survive. Based on the movie 08 below.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own any of the bionicle characters. All the other characters are mine._

* * *

**

**Land of Ice: Prologue**

"I hate this…" Onewa growled.

"As you've said, three times in the last three minutes!" Nuju snapped.

"Well we've been walking for Mata-Nui knows how long in these blasted tunnels!" the Toa Metru of Stone complained.

"Enough arguing you two!" Vakama said. "Arguing won't save the Matoran any faster!"

Matau began saying something but Vakama didn't hear him. He was having one of his visions of the future…

**_A group of beings who make their home on a savage wasteland of ice. Children who had been orphaned at birth. Frozen conditions, lack of food and fresh water. No shelter. Predators…._**

Vakama snapped out of his vision. As usual, the other Toa were staring at him, but he didn't notice. What did his vision mean? And who were those beings? He had a feeling that he and his brother and sister Toa would find out all too soon…


	2. The Gem

**Land of Ice: Chapter 1**

**The Gem**

"Vakama? What did you see?" Nokama asked.

It had been about ten minutes since Vakama had come out of his vision. They were still inside the tunnels, trying to find they're way to Metru-Nui.

"I-I'm not exactly sure…" the Toa of Fire replied. "There were beings…living in a wasteland of ice…they seemed to be struggling to survive."

Whenua overheard what the two were talking about and said, "Could it be possible that the beings that you saw live in Ko-Metru now?"

"No, I don't think so. This place had no ruins of towers… it was just icy plains as far as the eye can see." Vakama replied.

Now everybody was aware of what their two other friends had been talking about. As usual, Onewa didn't believe a word of it.

"As if there's some land far away from here, where these 'beings' could live, where there's no plants, buildings, or other life forms. I say the fire-spitter is crazy." the Toa of Stone said.

As soon as Onewa finished his statement, there was a flash of light. The six Toa quickly shielded their eyes from the light. When it faded, there was a small gem-like stone on the floor.

"Where in Mata-Nui's name did that come from?" Whenua asked.

"Uh…the bright-light?" Matau suggested.

The six Toa Metru gathered around the gem. It was blue, and sapphire-like. Matau reached down to pick it up, but Nuju stopped him.

"What?" the Toa of Air asked.

"Don't touch it." Nuju answered.

"Why not?" Matau asked.

"Because, every time you touch something, something bad happens." the Toa of Ice replied.

Matau shook his brother Toaoff and reached for the gem again. Suddenly, the gem flared to life and the Toa felt themselves lift off their feet. They were then sucked inside the gem…

**To be continued…**


	3. Bad Meetings

**Land of Ice: Chapter 2**

**Bad Meeting**

The young wolf-demon made her way through the icy field that she called home. The land had no name, and was as savage as a predator hunting its prey. Despite all this, the land still held beauty, though it was a savage beauty. But she didn't have time to enjoy the scenery. She had to find food for what remained of her pack. The demon herself was tall, had blue eyes, short brown hair, had pointy ears, sharp claws, and was around 16 years old. For a weapon, she had a small dagger. She wore a loincloth top and bottom made from animal furs, along with a necklace which had a polar bear claw on it. She was quite skinny, due to the fact that there was barely enough food to feed herself, and her pack. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light in the distance. Cautiously, she made her way over to where she had seen the flash. She climbed over a snow-bank, and gasped slightly. There were six unconscious figures lying in the snow, all of which smelled like metal. There was a red one, a blue one, a black one, a brown one, a white one, and a green one. She carefully made her was toward them, unsheathing her dagger just in case. She walked over to the brown one first, and looked it over. She repeated the same procedure with the other five. She heard a groan, and looked to her right. The green one was waking up. Quickly, she ducked jumped behind a snow-bank.

123456789

Cold…that was all Matau could feel. Slowly he opened him eyes. His head hurt pretty badly, and he felt freezing. He sat up, only to find all he could see was white.

_Snow? _He wondered. _How did we get-come to a place with snow!_

He noticed that all his friends were unconscious around him, and began waking them.

"Toa-brothers, Toa-sister, wake up!"

The other Toa woke up a few minutes later, surprised by their surroundings. There was snow, snow, snow, and more snow as far as the eye could see.

"This is the place from my vision…" Vakama murmured quietly.

Onewa looked around, but all he could see was snow. Suddenly, he saw something duck behind a snow-bank. He reached out with his Mask power and, to his surprise, whatever it was struggled against the power.

_Get out of my head! _He heard a female voice hiss inside his mind. _You don't belong here!_

The being struck Onewa with a blast of pure emotion, and the Toa, was thrown from the being's mind, and he struggled to stay conscious. He shook his head, and looked over to the snow-bank where he had seen the being. Just then, a figure jumped over the snow-bank, and began running straight for the Toa at top speed. By now the other Toa had seen the figure speeding toward them. Then, at the last second, the figure jumped over the high over the Toa's heads.

"Mata-Nui!" Whenua gasped as the figure sailed over their heads.

The figure landed gracefully behind the Toa, whirled, and pulled out a dagger, obviously ready for battle. The figure growled, a small white fang poking out of her mouth. Then she pounced at Onewa, claws and fangs bared….

**To be continued…**


	4. Introductions

**Land of Ice: Chapter 3**

**Introductions**

The being pounced at Onewa, her claws and fangs bared. Just as she was about to strike the Toa of Stone, she suddenly became suspended in midair. Nuju had activated his mask power, just in time to save Onewa a great deal of pain. The being looked surprised for a moment then began struggling in midair.

"Let me down you creep!" she growled, still struggling.

"Not until you explain why you were attacking us!" Vakama replied.

"I'm attacking you, because that jerk started messing with my mind!" she snapped, pointing at Onewa.

The other Toa glared at their Stone brother.

"What? I thought she was some weird Rahi!" Onewa said defensively.

"Now put me down!" the being yelled.

"And if we don't?" Matau taunted.

"I've got seven brothers and sisters back home, and I can call them right now. Either put me down or I'll get them to tear you to shreds." She threatened.

"I was just kidding! Jeez, can't you take a funny-joke?" Matau asked.

Nuju rolled his eyes, and gently lowered the being to the ground. She then snorted, turned around, and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Whenua called, and the being stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What are you?"

"I'm a wolf-demon." she replied. Then she sighed and said, "You'd better come with me. It'll be dark soon, and you don't want to get caught in the cold."

Not knowing what else to do, the Toa started following her. There was an uncomfortable silence as they walked. It was Nokama who broke it.

"So, do you have a name?" the Toa of Water asked.

The demon hesitated for a moment, than replied, "Its Maggie."

"Maggie…interesting name…" commented Whenua, questions filling his mind.

_How can she jump that high? How did she get her name? How does she survive in this weather? _He wondered.

"And what are your names?" Maggie asked.

"I'm Vakama, the brown one is Onewa, the blue one is Nokama, the green one is Matau, the white one is Nuju, and the black one is Whenua." Vakama replied.

They had been walking for about an hour when Maggie halted in front of nine bumps of snow.

"Brothers, sisters, I'm back!" she called.

_Is she cross-wired or something? _Matau wondered. _All there is here is snow!_

Suddenly, the bumps in the snow began moving. A moment later, seven demon heads popped out of the snow, as well as two wolf heads. They all had the same pointy ears, claws, and wolf-tails as Maggie did. There were three girls, and four boys. One girl had brown skin, long black hair, kept in a braid, sapphire colored eyes, and had bow and some arrows on her back. The second girl had pale skin, with short blonde hair, red eyes, purple stripes on her cheeks, and a long sword at her hip. The third girl had tanned skin, long silver hair which flowed down a her back, aqua green eyes, and had a large boomerang-like weapon on her back. The First boy had long brown hair, which he held in a ponytail, icy blue eyes, and a spear on his back. The second boy had short black hair, gray eyes, and had a whip at his waist. The third boy had shoulder-length blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, and had two katana at his hips. The fourth boy was the smallest. He had long black hair that flowed down his back, golden eyes, and a simple dagger, much like Maggie's. Then there were two wolves one with white fur, the other with black.

Maggie smiled, and said, "Guys, these are my siblings."

"I'm Sapphire." the girl with the bow and arrows said.

"I'm Jesse." said the girl with the long sword said.

"I'm Debbie." said the girl with the boomerang.

"I'm Jake." said the boy with the spear.

"I'm Kyle." said the boy with the whip.

"I'm David." said the boy with the two katana.

"I'm Brian." said the boy with the dagger.

"And these two are Snowball and Shadow." said Maggie pointing at the two wolves.

_Things just got interesting… _Nuju thought to himself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Note: I am moving this weekend, so I won't be able to post till next weekend. Toodles!**_


	5. A Time for Mourning

**Land of Ice: Chapter 4**

**A Time for Mourning**

Whenua couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him and the other Toa Metru, were eight wolf-demons. Each looked different from the others though Maggie had said they were all related.

_Why haven't we seen any on Metru-Nui? _He wondered. _What type of technology do they have? How large are the packs they live in?_

"Its late guys and I think a winter storm is going to set in soon…we'd better get some sleep." Maggie suggested, looking up at the night sky.

"And exactly where are we going to do that?" Matau asked, looking around at the ice-field before him. "I don't see-find a cave anywhere."

"Who said anything about a cave?" Sapphire asked. She had gotten on her knees and was now digging in the snow like a wild-dog. "You want a place to sleep? Dig a hole in the snow, get in, and cover yourself back up. Just make sure you put air-holes in it."

"You've got to be joking…" Onewa said, obviously not fond of the idea of covering yourself with snow. "We'll freeze under there!"

"No you won't." Brian said, shaking his head. "It's nice and warm under the snow."

"Yeah," agreed Jake. "We've been doing this since our parents died."

As soon as Jake said this, the other demons looked at the snow covered ground, pain in their eyes.

Realizing what he had said, the brown haired demon said, "Sorry guys…didn't mean to bring that up…."

Sapphire and Jess whipped tears from their eyes, Maggie just shrugged her shoulders, and Debbie had a hard look on her face. Kyle and David said nothing, while Brian let out a small, dog-like, whimper. An awkward silence lingered for a couple of minutes. Finally, Whenua broke the silence with a question.

"So, how old are you guys anyway?"

Uh…let's see…." Maggie said, thinking for a moment. "Kyle and Sapphire are the eldest out of all of us, and are from the same litter, and they're 17 years old, Kyle and I are from the same litter, and we're 16, Jess, David and Debbie are from the same litter, and they're 14, and Brian is 8."

Uh, why weren't there any more born in Brian's litter?" Whenua asked after a few moments.

Maggie sighed sadly, and replied, "There would have been, but the other came out dead."

Brian hung his head, another whimper escaping from his throat. Suddenly, the wind picked up, sending a chill through everyone's spine.

"I suggest you guys dig your holes soon." Jake said. "It looks like its going to get really rough out here!"

Not seeing any other options, the Toa began digging their own holes, trying to make them big enough to fit their tall bodies. Eventually, they settle down, and covered themselves with snow.

_This is going to be a long stay-visit. _Thought Matau.

**To be continued…**


	6. Early Morning

**Land of Ice: Chapter 5**

**Early Morning**

Onewa awoke to the sound of shouting. For a moment he wondered where he was. Then he sat up, and ended up with snow from his 'bed' on top of his head. That brought back the memory of what had happened.

"_Holes…why'd it have to be holes?" _he thought as he shook the snow off the top of his head.

He looked around and saw Brian running away from Kyle. The 8 year old was screaming at Sapphire that Kyle was trying to give him a 'face-wash'.

"_What's so wrong about washing your face?" _he wondered.

He soon found out. Kyle picked up Brian, and shoved the younger demon's face into the cold snow, much to Brian's protesting. The Toa of Stone shivered at the thought of getting your face shoved into the snow. He noticed he was the only Toa there, meaning that he'd been the first to wake up.

"_Mata-Nui, I can't believe I slept in a hole! A cold, dark hole!" _he thought to himself.

"Dude, you're finally awake." Maggie shouted at him from behind a huge block of ice.

"Jeez, do you guys always sleep that long?" Kyle asked, still shoving Brian's face into the snow. "We've been up since first light!"

Onewa shrugged the replied, "I don't usually have a certain time, unless I have to do something important in the morning."

"Hey, are you hungry?" Jesse asked. "I've got some leopard-seal meat over here."

Somehow that didn't sound too good to Onewa, but he shrugged and went over. He may as well try it. He took the piece that Jesse offered him, and put it into his mouth.

"_This stuff doesn't taste to bad actually." _he thought as he swallowed the meat.

"GAH, THAT'S COLD!" Matau's voice yelped.

Onewa turned and couldn't help but smirk as Matau emerged from his hole covered in snow.

"Good morning, brother." Onewa greeted with a grin on his face.

Matau grumbled something under his breath, and Onewa turned and took some more meat.

"What in Mata-Nui's name are you eating!" Matau asked, looking really grossed-out.

"Leopard-seal meat. Pretty good, actually." he replied, putting some more into his mouth.

Matau looked at his brother like he'd grown two heads, and began walking in another direction. Brian, who had finally escaped his brother's grasp, ran up to the Toa of Air.

"Hey Matau, you wanna play with me?" Brian asked.

"Um…what're you playing?"

"Sledding. We use a piece of wood, than we slide down a hill." Brian explained.

"I'm, uh, kind of busy. I've got Toa-hero things to do." Matau replied and began walking away.

"Aw…we go really, really fast though…" Brian said, sounding disappointed.

Matau stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Did you say fast?"

"Oh yeah, we go really fast! Sometimes we go so fast we fall off! And there are these HUGE jumps that make us go flying into the air!"

"Well, I suppose I could skip-miss my Toa-hero duties today." Matau said, thinking of how high the sled would go if they hit one of these 'jumps'.

Onewa smirked. It seemed Matau would have fun with his new friend. Now all they had to worry about was getting back and rescuing the Matoran…

**To be continued…**


	7. Similarities

**Land of Ice: Chapter 6**

**Similarities**

A couple hours after Matau and Onewa woke up, the other 4 Toa awoke. Matau was still sledding with Brian on the hill, while the others conversed with the older demons. Onewa found out that Maggie and Sapphire enjoyed making ice sculptures. Vakama helped Jake craft and sharpen extra weapons. Whenua talked with David about the history of their race, and the types of animals that roamed their homeland. Nokama learned how Kyle was the one, who taught most of his younger siblings how to hunt, read, and anything else they may need to know. Nuju helped Debbie and Jesse predict the weather for the next day. All the Toa seemed to have found at least one demon they could relate to. Meanwhile, Snowball and Shadow nipped at each other in some type of rough game.

"That was awesome!" Brian exclaimed as he and Matau slid to a stop after hitting a huge jump. "You wanna go again?"

"Um, let me think-decide about that for a minute…YES!" Matau replied, picking up the sled as they started back up the hill.

The two slid down the hill again, this time hitting a bump in the snow, which caused them to flip off the sled, and tumble down the hill. Matau was the first to reach the bottom of the hill. He was about to get back up, when he was smashed back down into the snow from behind. He shook his head and looked over his shoulder, only to see Brian had crashed into him while rolling down the hill.

"Sorry Matau." The little demon said, waiting for the little birdies to stop flying in front of his eyes.

"Its okay, kid. Just work on your hard-landing." Matau said with a chuckle.

The two of them just lay in the snow for a few minutes, while their limbs stopped aching, Matau lying on his stomach while Brian, who still hadn't gotten off of the Toa, laid on Matau's back.

After a couple of minutes, Matau asked, "Want to head back?"

When he got no answer, he looked over his shoulder, only to see Brian asleep on his back. The green Toa couldn't help but smile a bit. He then carefully adjusted his body so that he could get up and give the black-haired demon a ride back to the others. He couldn't help but think of how much Brian reminded him of himself.

123456789

"So what are you two carving?" Onewa asked Sapphire and Maggie as he watched the two girls sculpt a large block of ice.

"Orcas…" Sapphire replied. "We saw some jumping out of the ocean a couple days ago, so we decided to start carving an image of them leaping out of the water."

"Yeah, we thought it would be really pretty." Maggie added, chipping away a piece of ice.

"It looks like its going to be a whale." Onewa commented, walking around the ice.

Maggie giggled before saying, "Orcas are whales."

"Actually, they're dolphins!" David called over.

Sapphire rolled her eyes before calling back over, "Whatever know-it-all!"

Onewa looked at Maggie, who seemed to be staring at him for some reason. When she saw that he'd noticed, she quickly went back to chipping away at the ice-block.

Before he could ask her about it, he heard Matau's voice yell, "Hey, someone help me out! The munchkin dropped off!"

Sapphire ran over to Matau, and carefully took her little brother off the Air Toa's back. She then took him over to his hole, and covered it up with snow so that he'd keep warm.

"I think the kid's got the right idea." Kyle said. "It's getting late. I think I'll turn in."

"K, goodnight Kyle!" Debbie called.

"Debbie, get over here!" Jesse called, sounding worried.

Debbie rushed over, and saw her sister staring intently at the clouds.

"What is it?" Nuju asked.

"Look at those cloud patterns. It looks like we're in for a storm tomorrow." Jess said, looking worried.

"We'd better tell everyone." Debbie said.

Jess nodded, and ran off to tell everyone. If she was right, they wouldn't even be able to leave their holes tomorrow…

**To be continued…**


	8. Shelter

**Land of Ice: Chapter 7**

**Shelter**

"Guys, we've got an emergency!" Jesse yelled, running over to her brothers and sisters. "There's going to be a huge snow storm tomorrow!"

"Should we get into the E.S?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, this storm is going to be so big, the polar bears will be running for cover!" Jesse replied, gasping for breath.

"What's the E.S?" Onewa asked.

"The E.S is the 'Emergency Shelter'. We go there when big storms hit." Sapphire explained.

"Come on, we'd better get everyone together." Maggie said, taking off in the direction that Vakama and Jake were. "Snowball, Shadow, come!"

The two wolves quickly ran off, trailing behind the she-wolf-demon.

"Onewa, can you go help Maggie tell everyone?" Sapphire asked. "I'm going to go get Brian."

"You got it!" Onewa said, running after Maggie.

"Jesse, you, Debbie, and Nuju get the E.S ready." Sapphire ordered, heading toward Brian's hole.

"You can count on it!" Jesse said, and ran back over to Nuju and her sister.

Sapphire then took off toward Brian's hole, and quickly uncovered the snow. Not wanting to wake him, Sapphire gently lifted him out of the hole, and held to her chest in an effort to keep him warm while she went to get Kyle from his hole. She uncovered the snow off the hole, and nudged her brother with her foot.

"Kyle, there's a storm coming, get your butt up!" she said, not loud enough to wake Brian.

"Huh?" Kyle said, still half-asleep.

"Come on, you can go back to sleep when we get to the E.S!" she growled, getting slightly annoyed.

"Alright, I'm coming…" he groaned.

"Good, now let's get back to the others." she said, and the two of them ran off to rejoin their siblings and friends.

123456789

The E.S turned out to be a large cave at the base of a mountain. Once inside, everyone, except Brian, who was still sleeping, began filling the cave mouth in with snow. Snowball and Shadow both settled down beside Brian, curling up next to the young boy.

"Now what?" Vakama asked, already feeling a slight chill.

"Now, we make a fire, and we wait…" Kyle replied, throwing some dried up, old twigs into the center of the room.

**To be continued…**


	9. Fun in a Cave

**Land of Ice: Chapter 8**

**Fun in a Cave**

"I'm bored…" Brian complained, while lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, either we wait out the storm in here, or we turn into ice-cubes." Kyle said, throwing another twig on the fire.

"Can we have fun if we turn into ice-cubes?" Brian asked, sitting up.

"No, you'll be frozen if you turn into ice-cubes, and if you're frozen, then you'll be dead." Maggie replied, scratching Shadow behind the ear.

Brian groaned and flopped back down onto the floor. Matau looked just as bored as Brian. Snowball trotted over and curled up next to Brian. Unfortunately, the wolf's tail also ended up in Brian's face.

"Gross, I got wolf fur in my mouth!" the black-haired demon yelped, sitting up and desperately trying to wipe the fur off his tongue.

Matau started laughing, and Brian shot him a look. When the Air Toa didn't stop, Brian pounced on him, and the two of them started wrestling on the dirt floor. Maggie smirked and joined in the fray.

"DOG PILE!" Dave yelled, jumping into the pile.

He was soon followed by Jake, Onewa, and Sapphire. After a couple seconds, Vakama joined in. Jess, Kyle, Debbie, Nuju, Whenua, and Nokama just sat on the sidelines watching. Nokama, Kyle, and Whenua looked amused at the site, while Nuju, Debbie and Jesse looked like they wanted to hit the wrestling bunch on each of their heads. After about ten minutes, the group quieted down, and Brian and Matau began to get bored again.

"How much longer till we can go out again?" Brian asked.

"Only about, 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 55 seconds." Maggie replied in a sarcastic tone.

Brian growled, and glanced at the snow-covered entrance. Then he got an idea.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…" the 8 year old began singing. "And this is how it goes…"

"If you start that, I'm going to rip your lips off!" Sapphire threatened.

Maggie snickered slightly as Brian promptly shut up. She then glanced over at Onewa. For a guy made of mostly metal, he was pretty attractive. She didn't even realize that she'd been staring at the Toa of Stone, till Onewa looked at her. She quickly turned away and began trying to act like she'd done nothing.

"_I have really got to stop doing that…" _she thought to herself.

**To be continued…**


End file.
